Together
by fallingtogether
Summary: Jemma first-time fic. Can Emma get past her insecurities?


A/N: This is my first fic, so I would love reviews, just be gentle! ;) Doesn't really have a specific episode it's associated with, just a general "first-time" fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was late, Emma wasn't sure how late, but she knew that Ben's father would surely be dead asleep by now. He didn't seem to give the two girls much thought these days anyways. It wasn't surprising since she stayed over so often now. She and Jenny were lying in bed in Jenny's room, supposedly "sleeping", which meant what it always seemed to these days, incessantly making out with each other. She was lying mostly on her back, her right arm under Jenny's neck, her left hand lying gently on Jenny's arm. Jenny was lying to her right side, pressed up all alongside her, with her right hand on Emma's waist.<p>

Both girls were in t-shirts and underwear, it was how they usually slept these days. Emma couldn't believe that she was so comfortable being around Jenny, but she'd finally given up on wearing pants to bed. Besides, she'd learned that it got warm under that blanket with two bodies!

Jenny had been running her hand from Emma's waist down to her knees and back up, slowly, just enjoying the feel of her. The next time it moved down to her knee, though, she felt it graze over the top of her knee to the inside of the other leg, and start to move back upwards. As she felt Jenny's hand start to move slowly up the inside of her thighs, Emma tensed, and reached out a hand to stop her, grabbing Jenny's wrist just as her hand found its way in between Emma's legs. Part of her almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of their current position, but she felt Jenny let out a slight sigh, and knew that this was a more serious situation for them.

"I'm sorry." Emma began, "Again."

"I thought we had talked about this. You said that I wasn't moving too fast, that you wanted more too." Jenny responded, her forehead still pressed against Emma's.

"I do. I really do, I just freeze, I can't help it. You know how I am with my stage-fright and all that, and that's just singing. This is so much more, and I get so nervous, and tense, and then I can't." She was just babbling now, and she knew it, but she really wished Jenny would at least look up at her.

Jenny sat still for a minute, thinking. Finally, she took a breath, and looked up into Emma's eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Just like every time she stared into Jenny's eyes, Emma felt breathless. She didn't know what it was about those eyes that always made her feel completely exposed and helpless, but she could barely muster up enough air to answer, "You know I do."

"Then let me just stay here, ok? Just like this. I won't move, so I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, or anything you don't want, I'll just stay here, so that we can get used to it. Together." She gave Emma the slightest smile.

That smile could get Emma to do just about anything, especially when she knew how patient Jenny was being with her, so she nodded and let go of her wrist. Giving Jenny a shy smile back to show how grateful she was, she quickly leaned in to capture her lips again. Their kiss deepened quickly, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Kissing Jenny did things to Emma that she had never known about, and that she wished she was more comfortable expressing. She caught herself moving her hips slightly against Jenny's hand a couple times, and, true to her word, Jenny didn't move at all, keeping her hand completely still. The first two times, Emma froze as soon as she realized what she was doing, her nerves getting the better of her. The next time she rocked her hips into Jenny's hand, though, Jenny let out a soft, low moan, focusing intently on keeping her hand still. That moan vibrated from Emma's lips straight to her core, so that before she could help it, she bucked her hips up, hard, into Jenny's hand. She moaned herself, in turn, at the sudden pressure against her, and her breath caught slightly at the feeling of Jenny turning slightly so that she was slightly more on top of Emma, and sliding one of her legs between the blond's. She still kept her hand steady, but simply trapped it between her own thigh and Emma's body.

Emma couldn't believe how good it felt, having Jenny lying like that, straddling her leg, and pushed up against her. She wasn't even trying to pretend that she could stop her hips from rocking, rhythmically, into Jenny's hand at this point. She just kissed her even more forcefully, trying to explain in that way what she was feeling right then, and hoping that the brunette could understand. Soon even Jenny's resolve ran out, since Emma noticed that she began moving her hand ever so slightly, gently meeting Emma's rhythm. Emma could feel how wet she was getting, and knew that she was breathing heavy, but she was still somehow surprised to hear Jenny panting slightly as well, and to hear her breath catch every time Emma let out a small moan or whimper. The realization that feeling her like this was getting Jenny incredibly turned on finally pushed her over the edge, and she let out a quiet, "Oh god" as a small orgasm overtook her. She grabbed Jenny's waist and held her tight as her muscles all contracted tightly, then relaxed.

Not sure if she had gone too far or not, Jenny reluctantly moved her hand and instead wrapped both her arms around Emma, holding her tightly, and trailing gentle kisses across her face. She knew Emma was starting to get self-conscious about the whole experience already, because she hadn't yet made eye contact or said anything. Jenny was unwilling to let this be a step back, however, or to let Emma get too deep into her own insecurities, so she gently nudged Emma's chin up with her fingers, forcing eye contact.

"You, " she began, "are beautiful," she punctuated this with a quick kiss, "and incredible", another kiss, and a slight pause as she made sure that Emma knew how seriously she meant it, "and unbelievably attractive," she finished, kissing her more deeply that time, and letting her tongue run gently across Emma's.

Emma should have been more surprised at how her body reacted to that kiss, but she had accepted already that Jenny had a hold on her that she would probably never be able to explain. She could feel the kiss radiating through her entire body, *_Some areas more than others_* she thought, shyly, as she realized how wet she was getting again. But this wasn't how she wanted to do this, she wanted Jenny to understand exactly how she felt, and she knew she'd been doing a terrible job of it up until then. So she gently pushed Jenny's shoulders back just enough to disengage herself from their kiss, and slid back slightly to sit up more.

Immediately, she could see the disappointment and nervousness on Jenny's face, "Emma, wait, I'm sorry, I just... Can we talk about this? I promise, I..." she was cut short by Emma lying her finger across her lips.

"Shhh," she whispered gently, "I just need to say this, ok?" Jenny simply nodded in response.

"Look, Jenny, I know that I'm not always the best at this kind of thing, and I'm sorry that it always takes me so long, and that I mess it up a lot along the way," she was starting to babble again, and she needed to keep it together at least enough to get through this. Looking up into Jenny's eyes, she steeled herself, and tried again, "I think that you're the most amazing, and beautiful, and wonderful person I've ever met, and... and I love you," her resolve set, she quickly yanked her t-shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere off the side of the bed, "I love you," she repeated, softly.

For a second, she thought Jenny might cry, she looked so touched by what had just happened. Soon, though, her eyes traveled slowly down the length of Emma's body, then moved back up, and by the time her eyes met Emma's again, they were darker, and had a hunger hiding in them that Emma was shocked to realize made her even wetter. She quickly moved towards the brunette, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it quickly over her head before moving to kiss her again. Their tops now discarded, hands moved tenderly over newly exposed flesh, needing to explore, to document, to commit to memory every new curve and each millimeter of skin.

The feeling of Jenny's chest pressed up against hers was almost more than Emma could take, though, and she soon reached down to start sliding her underwear off, Jenny's hands quickly sliding down to help remove the last flimsy piece of clothing that Emma had on. Then Jenny slid her own down, quickly kicking them off as well. Although they had continued kissing while undressing, their need to see each other won out, and they broke their kiss to gaze down at their now-naked bodies. Both lying on their side facing each other, each one was amazed at the display in front of them. Emma's eyes felt like they were devouring Jenny's body. She couldn't even comprehend how someone could be that gorgeous, let alone be lying in bed with her. She gently ran her fingertips along Jenny's hip, right over the spot where her underwear would normally sit. She couldn't believe how sexy that spot was when it was completely bare. And she was pretty sure she wasn't breathing as she moved her fingertips up Jenny's side, running along her ribs towards her chest. She gently ran the backs of her fingers along the underside of Jenny's breast, *_Oh I am so definitely gay,_* she thought to herself.

She realized her mouth was hanging open, and quickly closed it, but when she looked up to see if Jenny had noticed how stupid she must have looked, she was shocked to see the exact same expression on her face. And far from looking stupid, it made Emma blush to find Jenny staring at her like that, with pure adoration and lust. It made her feel, well, sexy, and very, very naked. Jenny couldn't detach her eyes from the view in front of her, "My god, Emma, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" She didn't know how anyone else wouldn't think so. Ever since she first set eyes on Emma in the club her first night in town, she had felt like she was struck by lightning every time she saw the short blond. Her hands had been running across Emma's body ever since her shirt had come off, down her back, her legs, her arms and shoulders, but soon she couldn't help it any more, and she moved her hand up, gently cupping Emma's breast and brushing her thumb gently across her nipple.

Somewhere in the back of Emma's mind she thought that surely she should feel more nervous or embarrassed, but all she could manage to do was let out a small, sensual moan as her eyes slid shut. She marveled at how such a small touch could suddenly make her entire body feel like it was on fire. She opened her eyes slightly just in time to see Jenny's head lean into her chest, her mouth gently capturing Emma's breast as she swirled and sucked softly on her nipple. Emma's breath caught and her back arched up into Jenny's hungry mouth. She quickly slid her right hand onto the back of Jenny's head, threading her fingers through her beautiful brown hair, letting her know that it was ok, that she wanted this, while her left hand slowly slid down Jenny's back and onto her ass. *_Oh god, really, definitely gay,_* she thought, as she ran her hand firmly across Jenny's ass, amazed at how smooth and soft it was, and how perfectly it fit in her hand.

She suddenly had a burning need to kiss the gorgeous brunette, and nudged her head up with the hand on her neck, while using her left hand to pull Jenny on top of her. As their lips met again, both girls moaned deeply at the feeling of finally having their entire bodies pressed against each other, with no offending fabric in their way. Jenny's leg slid between Emma's, bringing her thigh up against Emma's very wet center. Emma nearly came just from the incredible sensation of having Jenny's skin against hers, but she wasn't nearly ready for this to be over, so she concentrated hard on breathing, and making this last as long as possible. Jenny seemed to have other ideas in mind, though, since her hand had been running along Emma's hip, straying ever closer and clearly toying with the idea of taking up its former position.

Jenny needed confirmation, though. She needed to know that she wasn't pushing too hard, or taking this too fast for the blond who she loved so dearly, so she kept her hand still, and broke their kiss enough to catch Emma's eyes. Emma responded with only the slightest of nods, so Jenny maintained their eye contact while she slowly pulled her leg back slightly, determined that she would stop if Emma looked unsure of anything she did. She stared deeply into Emma's eyes as she moved her hand down, and ran two fingers along Emma's wet folds, before bringing them up to gently circle her clit.

If Emma could have kept hold of any rational thought at that point, it would probably have been that she was pretty sure fireworks had just exploded in her brain. She kept one hand cupping the back of Jenny's head, trying desperately to keep their eye contact, while her other hand fisted itself in the sheet at her side.

Jenny continued circling Emma's clit softly with her fingers, stunned at how much love she felt for her, and how desperately she needed to feel more of her, as Emma's hips bucked slightly against her fingers. Taking the hint, she slid one finger down and inside the blond, moaning when she felt how slick she was, before bringing it back out and easily sliding two fingers inside of her. She stayed there for just a second, waiting, not only to enjoy the feeling of being inside Emma, but also to allow her to set the rhythm that she wanted. Jenny didn't want to go too fast or too hard, so she waited for Emma's hips to start rocking against her, then met her rhythm, slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend.

Emma had never felt anything even close to this her entire life. She somehow felt completely open, exposed, bare, and yet entirely complete and whole at the same time. She pulled Jenny's head towards her suddenly, and dislodged her other hand from the sheet under her to wrap both arms around Jenny's neck, kissing her deeply and passionately, trying to find some way to express whatever it was that was building inside of her. She had given up trying to stifle her moans of pleasure, especially since Jenny was making no effort to silence her own. As the brunette continued to slide in and out of her, Emma's gasps became even faster, more ragged, her whole body was humming, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could manage to hold on.

Hearing her breathing change, and feeling how close she was, Jenny broke free of their kiss to quickly kiss her way down Emma's jaw and neck, down to her chest, where she quickly wrapped her lips around Emma's nipple again, swirling her tongue around it and flicking it slightly. At the same time, she brought her thumb up to add pressure to Emma's clit while she continued moving her fingers in and out, gently curling them inside of her each time.

Emma felt like she'd been sprinting up a hill that suddenly just crumbled and gave way beneath her, leaving her falling. As her second orgasm of the night hit her, she arched strongly into Jenny as her entire body shook and spasmed. Jenny held her firmly and moved up to kiss her deeply as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Emma moaned into her mouth as they kissed, and wrapped both her legs around Jenny's, holding her even tighter. When her muscles finally relaxed, it felt like being back on solid ground, and all she could think, as Jenny held her tightly, was that if she had fallen, then Jenny must have caught her. It was a feeling that was only more solidified as Jenny whispered softly, "Shhh. I love you, and I've got you, ok?" holding her as she shook slightly with the aftershocks of her climax.

"Mmmm, I know you do. But Jenny?" Emma smiled slightly, unable to help herself, "I'm pretty sure you said you wouldn't move."

Jenny just laughed, "Well I seem to recall you doing a lot of moving yourself," she said with a slight smirk of her own. She slid her fingers out gently, but before she could move her hand away, Emma grabbed her wrist again, "Wait, can you just... stay there a bit?" she tilted her head down a little, shyly, "I like you there." Emma laughed slightly at how their position mirrored their original one, and yet was so completely different. Jenny simply smiled, left her hand where it was, and snuggled into Emma, lying her head down on the blond's shoulder. Emma hugged her tightly, breathing her in deeply and smiling as they settled into each other, "Try not to move too much, though, or we won't get any sleep at all..." With that, they slowly drifted off, a huge smile on both of their faces.


End file.
